Mine!
by Kairrie
Summary: Seras finally ceases to disappoint her Master. As her new talents begin to surface, vampires flock to her. Like a bee to a flower, Alucard seems to always be there to push away a potential match for Seras. What she doesn't understand is why her Master always seems to be angry. Will he tell her his motives? Or will he continue to shrug her off? Rated M for later chapters! Aleras


**Hello, Author here! This is my story that I started a long time ago, and stopped writing altogether. Im hoping to change that, so I decided to edit all of the chapters after I read them all, and start over! **

**So sorry for all those that had favorited and followed this story, only to be disappointed. I am going to really try this time! **

** And hopefully my writing has improved since then, because there was so many errors. Sorry you guys had to read that o.o**

* * *

Blood flew everywhere as her trigger finger had its fun. Her eyes were blood red, always a sign of temporary battle insanity; Alucard's constantly red eyes were a symbol of his century old madness. Her blonde, short hair flew slightly around her face as she twirled and jumped out of the way. _Since when did they get so mobile! _Although she was having difficulty with this small battle, much to Alucard's chagrin, she still thought she had a chance. She thought she could take down all the ghouls, plus some vampires. Nope.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as one in particular threw her into a building by the throat, her blood frenzy fading. In moments like these, Seras regretted not drinking her blood. Her arm flew out and backhanded the vampire, cracking his neck and sending him miles away, right in another oncoming group of ghouls. Her vision was beginning to fade, making it hard to see anything within a 10 foot radius in front of her. Pulling herself out of the rubble, she stood swaying on her feet. Seeing an opening, another vampire came at her. Grabbing her by the hair, he threw her up and into the now useless office building, floors and floors away from the ground.

She went crashing through the wall and landed in another room across the hall. Her powers were only accessible to her in a blood rage, which she found she slipped into with ease nowadays. Although that was all nice and dandy, that meant that when she was spent, she was down for the count. She was now utterly defenseless and without a weapon. She sat up as quick as she could and sputtered violently when she tried to breathe. Her hand came away from her face dripping with blood. In her waning mind, she couldn't register if that was bad or not. During her mind get away, the vampire jumped through the window behind her and kicked her in the back. Yet again she went flying, sliding across the floor. _Damn.. Why can't I move? Her body shook with the need to feed._

As this thought processed, the vampire strode up to her, stabbing her harshly in the chest. A scream of silent pain escaped Seras. Her blue eyes, filled with worry and pain started to close. She was losing to much blood, way too fast. Her body wasn't moving, and due to her not drinking her blood daily, her powers of regeneration had failed her long ago. She could feel her blood soak through her clothes as it left her body. _Am I.. going to die?_

**_"Pathetic, Police girl. Already Im having to come to your aid."_** With a start, she saw Alucard materialize in front of her. Her hair fell over her eyes as he lifted her and cradled her in his arms. She concentrated on his face, and saw...worry? As quickly as it came the emotion she saw there disappeared. Or was it even there in the first place? She took a shuddering breath and winced inwardly at how stupid she must look to him right now. A blood tear ran down her cheek at how small and pathetic she felt in his arms. Her thoughts came to a halting stop as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

Alucard had no idea why he had immediately taken her into his arms, usually they stayed far away from one another, finding the sight of each other fight too much of a distraction. His mind brushed against hers as he gaze swept over her body. His eyes narrowed as he heard hateful words intended for her. He would like to say he didn't have a clue about where she got the incentive to think such things, but he was in fact the one that was constantly show casing his disappointed he had in her. As his gaze slid over the rest of her body, a deep frown settled itself on his features. She was slowly dying, it seemed her vampiric blood cells had lost all spark to continue, so to say. With slight hesitation he, turned his attention back to Seras. "Police Girl, you will have to drink my blood. Become a No Life Queen. I must ask. Do you want to live?"

With the question lingering in the air, Seras thought back to that moment in Chedder, when Alucard had asked the same question he was asking now. What was she going to choose this time? Trying her hardest to smile, a red crimson tear slid down her cheek. Her hand rose to his cheek and rubbed it. Smiling down at her, Alucard brought her to his neck. Surprise was still etched into her face, had.. he smiled at her? Her eyes looked down at her Master's neck. She was scared.

"Can I still.. call you my Master?" Confusion clouded his eyes, but he said nothing. Taking that as a yes, she bit down quickly into his neck. He hissed loudly in her ear, gripping her body even harder into his. She drank greedily, her strength slowly coming back into her body. Gulps and gulps later, Seras suddenly stopped. Her mind erupted into great pain, she fell back into his arms groaning and shrieking in pain.

Alucard knew what was happening. Their Sire-Childe bond was being painfully wretched apart. He looked down at her with such great sadness and understanding; Seras didn't know if it was the pain making her see things. NO! His the only one I can turn to, no matter how much he hates me! I can't.. I can't let this happen! I don't want this bond to be destroyed! Her master groaned in pain, grabbing his head. He was blocking the bond-severing out of his mind, but now it seemed to reach through his mental barriers.

"Police Girl, what are you doing?" Seras didn't hear him, she focused so much of her thought and mind on keeping their bond nothing else mattered. Alucard's eyes widened, his glasses falling off his face, and onto the ground. She was stopping the severing of the bond with only her mind! He could still feel her emotions enough to know that his blood had done its job, but the part of her healing their previous bond was crazy in its own.

But not impossible. Alucard thought as Seras went limp in his arms. He looked at her with masked interest. Even if it was her using her new powers instinctively, not one vampire has ever fully healed mental bonds like that. Blinking, he felt his Master summon him. He stood up with her in his arms, looking out the window. He had finished off the rest quickly when he felt Seras fading. He leaned his head back and looked at the sky through the hole in the wall. Alucard remembered how fast he had reacted to his Childe's waning mind.

It highly worried him that his demon would react in such a way. With the knowledge that Seras was in danger and dying, he went berserk. Casting such thoughts from his mind, he dematerialized into his shadows, his destination the Hellsing Manor. Without thinking, he went into his bedchamber. Wanting to keep an eye on Seras, he layed her down in his coffin in the very back of the room. Her hair fell over her closed eyes as she seemingly slept off the sudden transition.

Again sensing his Master's impatient summoning, he phased through the wall and appeared at Sir Intregra's side. "Master." Walter raised an eyebrow at Alucard, thinking he had a death wish from ignoring her first summons. Integra sat down heavily in her chair, bringing a cigar to her mouth as Walter lit it. Inhaling loudly, she let out a huge puff of smoke right in Alucard's face. Obviously amused, he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Alucard? Is it the fact that you disobeyed orders tonight? Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face!" She slammed her fist down on the table, but still his wicked smile stayed; even widened a bit. He had always found her anger highly amusing. "Oh? If I must recall, Master, you told us to handle the situation however we saw fit." When she bit her cigar in half, he merely tilted his head.

Finally calmed down, Integra leaned back into her chair, giving him the coldest stare. "Where is Seras? Was she not to accompany you on this mission?" Alucard's smirk quickly faded to a blank face. He was silent for a moment before he stood to his full height and smiled a joyful smile. His crimson eyes went wide with barely controlled passion.

"Why my Police Girl has finally become what she was meant to be, no less! A No Life Queen! Though I would have had it a different way, alas, it is already done." Walter's eyes narrowed dangerously on Alucard while Integra lurched forward in her chair, standing up with her eyes wide. "Alucard, you idiotic vampire! Where is Seras?"

"Don't worry. She's unconscious. She shouldn't wake up for a time. When it does transpire, you will be the first to hear about it." And with that, Alucard phased down through the floor and to the lower dungeons.

* * *

**I can't say its changed too much, but there you go! I will try to get weekly updates to this story, and Im also working on a Fairy Tail story.. or getting there! So keep a watchful eye out :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
